The New Life
by higginsgirl
Summary: All your favorite characters in a storey. this is only the start so please review a tell me what you think. Leah,a new girl from Australia has moved to One Tree Hill, everyone likes her and Leah has a thing going on with nathan and her will something come
1. Chapter 1

Well after seeing season 2, I hate Hailey she is the biggest bitch. I feel so sorry for Nathan and cried when Jake had to leave Peyton. So, I decided to make a story with all my favorite One Tree Hill characters and a few of my friends. I hope you like my story and please review to tell me what you think about it. So here we go I present…

The New Life at Tree Hill 

It was almost the end of the term and One Tree Hill High had finally agreed to give their students extra long holidays. A whole 4 weeks instead of 2, everyone was excited, even the teachers!

There was a knock at the door. A blonde haired girl walked in. She had pretty blue eyes, blonde hair and looked nervous. The girl handed Coach Whitey a note. "Listen up kids, this is Leah your new classmate, make her feel welcome. First day at Tree Hill is scary especially with you kids around. Peyton would you please take care of Leah, help her around" Whitey asks. "Sure coach" Peyton says as she smiles at Leah. "Leah, if you ever have any questions, I am always there to answer them," Whitey says as he smiles. "Thanks" Leah said and made her way to the desk next to Peyton. "Hey I am Peyton". "Hi, I am Leah". "You new to Tree Hill" Peyton asks. "Yeah, I am from Australia, it so different for me to live here now" Leah says. "Girls you can talk later, I have a class to teach" Whitey interrupts. Peyton and Leah both apologize and then face the front to listen to Whitey.

The bell rings and in about 5 seconds the classroom was completely empty. "How long have you been in Tree Hill" Peyton asked Leah. "About 1 week" Leah replied. "The schools seems great" Leah said. "Yeah, it's ok, most of the students are really cool, that's what I like most about this school, and pretty much everyone gets along. Do you want to meet some of my friends" Peyton asked. "Sure, that would be great, I don't know anyone except you" Leah said and Peyton and her walked off. "Brooke, come here" Peyton screamed out. "Oh my god, guess what just happened" Brooke said. "Jenny just dropped out of the cheerleading squad, and I cant find anyone who could replace her" Brooke said, looking like she was going to cry, or hit someone. "Its ok we can find someone else" Peyton said. "Oh, sorry, Brooke this is Leah, she is from Australia, Whitey asked me to look after her" Peyton said as if Leah was a little girl she was baby-sitting. "Oh my god how exciting, a new girl, I am Brooke and you look like a cheerleader" Brooke said. "All I know about cheerleading is that you throw girls up in the air, scream out things like 'Go team Go' while dancing, from what I know its lame" Leah said. Peyton and Brooke cracked up laughing. "I will tell you this Leah, you are going to join the cheerleading squad and then you will realize that cheerleading rules the world after boys of cause," Brook made clear. "Anyway, I've heard that guys in Australia have huge…" Brooke said but was interrupted by Peyton "Personalities, I mean great personalities, is it true" Peyton said looking a bit disturbed. "Um, yeah I guess" Leah said. "So, who have you introduced Leah to so far Peyton" Brooke asked. "Oh, just you" Peyton said. "Oh, you have to meet Nathan and Lucas who is my boyfriend, oh my god and Jake who is Peyton's boyfriend" Brooke said very excitedly. "Brooke, what time is it" Peyton asked. "I don't know, do I look like a clock" Brooke said quite insulted. "It's 12:30," Leah said. "Thanks, Brooke they boys have basketball training now which means we have cheerleading practice" Peyton said. "Oh, damn your right, Leah do you want to come and watch, we can teach you some of the moves" Brooke asked. "Yeah, that would be great, besides it's not as if I have anything else to do" Leah said and they all walked to the gym.

"Nathan, over here" Lucas called out, but of cause Nathan went for shot and as usual nailed it. "Nathan, we get it you can shoot, but this is a team sport so pass the damn ball" Whitey said, frustrated as usual while training the boys. "Sorry, coach" Nathan said and then walked over to Lucas and said "Sorry man, I am trying to get used to it but it's a habit, my dad always told me to go for shot". "It is cool man, you will pass it one day" Lucas said as he slapped Nathan's back. Just at that minute the cheerleading girls walked in. "Damn that's a fine peace of ass", one of the guys said. "Yeah, that's my ass, and yes it is fine but you ant getting any of it and if I see you looking at it ever again I will shove your foot up your ass" Brooke said. "Hey, Tiger" Brooke said to Lucas. "Brooke I told you to only call me that in the bedroom" Lucas said as all the boys started to laugh. "You, a tiger in the bedroom, please now that's funny" Brooke said as she winked at the girls. Lucas went red and everyone started to laugh. "Will you all shut-up, as funny as Lucas thinking he is a tiger in the bedroom is- chuckles Whitey- we have to train, girls please move along and boys 20 goals, 15 passes, 10 suicides and 20 pushups lets do it" Whitey screamed out. The girls made their way to the back of the gym and the boys started shooting. "I am glad he doesn't train me" Leah said. "You can say that again" Brooke and Peyton said. "Oh my god, how fat were those cheerleaders from East Compton last week" Brooke said as if it was the saddest thing on earth. "I know" all the girls said back agreeing except Peyton that was. "I felt so sorry for them that started dieting for them and me," Brooke said. "Brooke is great when she isn't like this" Peyton said nudging Leah. "Peyton that's not a funny matter I mean maybe I might have to stop eating in respect for those girls" Leah said back laughing. "Ok, well let's finish off this routine today so we can perform it on Saturday" Brooke said. All the girls went to their positions while Leah stood to the side. Brooke pressed the play button and the girls started to dance and do flips. The routine looked great until all of a sudden there was a huge scream. "AHHHHHHH". Everyone froze even the boys. It was Brooke and she looked pissed off. "Kellie you idiot, its jump and kick to the left not the right" Brooke said in an angry voice. "Its to the left so you don't jump on me and kick me in the head" Brooke screamed some more. "I am sorry Brooke, for some reason I thought right instead of left" Kellie said sounding guilty. "What's going on here?" Whitey says as he walks up to Brooke. "Some people just cant use their brains that all" Brooke said as if Whitey was asking the dumbest question. "Cam down Brooke, I am sure that it was an accident," Peyton says patting her back. "Ok boys back to shooting or whatever you were up to" Whitey announces. Brooke suddenly stands up and starts bossing people around. Leah lost interest and started to watch the boys who were training. Most of the boys were up to the 15 passes but a few were still shooting. Leah noticed how strong the passes were and then realized that the whole team had finished shooting. Leah turned her head and looked back at Brooke who was still screaming in the girl's faces. "Tina, I have never seen a fatter ass then yours, start running women," Brooke said. Tina started crying and ran out of the gym. "Brooke, settle down, just because you are pissed off doesn't mean you have to be a bitch and bring it out on us" Peyton said and then ran after Tina. "That's me Brooke the bitch" Brooke screamed out to Peyton and then stormed into the change rooms looking very angry. The rest of the girls were standing around wondering what to do, looking very clueless. Leah turned back to the boys and noticed a ball rolling her way. Leah picks it up and then looks out for whose it is. She notices a tall brown haired boy jogging her way. "Over here" he calls out as he signals Leah to throw it. Leah decides that she wasn't in the mood for passing but shooting. Leah walks up to the boy. "How about this, if I get a goal from here you owe me $20, but if I miss I owe you $20" Leah said. "How bout you just pass me the ball," the boy says. "How bout you stop being a chicken and bet on it or don't you have $20 to spare. "Oh trust me I have a lot more then $20 to spare" and with that the boy shook on it. Leah bounces the ball on the spot and then goes for shot. The ball spinning in the air, and then bang, it's a goal.

"I expect the money tomorrow or it becomes $40" Leah said laughing and walked off leaving the boy shocked.

As Leah walked out the gym she saw Peyton hugging Tina. Leah walked over and patted the girl on the back. Tina stood up, "thanks Peyton, but I better go, I have a test next class and I don't ant to be late" Tina said and waved goodbye. "That was interesting, but I am still wondering, what is so great about cheerleading" Leah said, and then started to laugh with Peyton. "That was great action, but I am happy to say that training is never like that" Peyton said. "So, what now?" Leah asked. "Well I will introduce you to the boys once they some out, but how about lets go get a drink for all of us" Peyton suggested and grabbed Leah's arm and walked off in the direction of the canteen.

"Jake" Peyton called out. The boys walked over. Peyton kissed Jake and Jake held Peyton around the waist. "Hey guys, this is Leah, she is a new girl" Peyton said. "Hey, I'm Jake". "Hello, I'm Lucas and where is Brooke, still crying like a baby in the change rooms?" Lucas asked laughing. "Actually, the baby is right behind you, jerk" Brooke yelled out and ran off. "Oh shit, see you guys," Lucas said running after Brooke. "Ok, I think it's that time of the month for Brooke" Jake said as they all laughed. "Nathan" Jake screamed out. Leah looked in the direction of the gym. It was him, the guy who owes her $20. "Hey Nathan, this is Leah" Jake said introducing one another. "Hey you, nice goal in there, you play basketball" Nathan said. "Hey, yeah I used to play but I just stopped because…" Leah said but suddenly stopped looking quite upset. "I just had to stop, anyway you still owe me $20" Leah finished off. "I know, but was kind of hoping you would forget" Nathan said. "So where you from Leah" Jake asked. "Australia, we decided that we needed a change and it turned out Tree Hill was the place we decided to go to," Leah said. "Here guys, you look thirsty" Peyton said as she passed the boys the drinks Leah and her bought for them. "We better go to class, Mrs. Treshille is a bitch and you don't want to get on her bad side" Jake said and all four of them walked to their lockers.

The bell rang and Leah's first day at Tree Hill High had finished. "Leah, what you doing this afternoon" Peyton asked. "Nothing, going home, I don't know, why" said Leah. "Do you want to go out to Tric tonight, it's a nightclub that I run, we can just have a chat and a dance, Jake, Nathan, Lucas and maybe Brooke are going. It will be fun," Peyton said. "Yeah, that sounds awesome, but I don't know where it is" Leah said. "One of us will pick you up, don't worry we don't want our new girl to get lost" Peyton said as she rubbed Leah on the head.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Nathan" Jake calls out. "Hey mate" Nathan said as he gave Jake the slap on the back hug that guys always do. "Going to Tric tonight" Jake asked Nathan. "Defiantly, girls dancing all around me, why would I miss that?" Nathan said. Jakes phone beeped. Jake opened his phone to find out that he has a new text from Peyton.

_Hey babe! Can u ask Nate if he can giv Leah a lift 2 Tric 2night? _

_Cya lata, Love Peyton xx._

_Addy- 6 Slater St_

"Hey, I just got a text from Peyton asking if you can give Leah a lift to Tric tonight" Jake told Nathan. "Yeah sure, but I don't know her address" Nathan said. "Oh its 6 Slater St, isn't that like two streets away from your house?" Jake asked. "Yeah I think it is, well ok, I better be off" Nathan said and headed to the car park.

"Hey mum, how was your day?" Leah said as she walked into the kitchen. "Great, I found some good shops that we have to go to this weekend" Hannah said. "Where is Meghan?" Leah asked. "In her room I think, I really wished she would just give the school I try" Hannah said. "She will soon, its been hard these last months, I am proud of you mum, keeping strong and all, Meghan will go to school soon, just don't worry about it" Leah said and gave her mum a hug. "I don't know what I would do without you, oh and if you see your brother tell him that his room is a mess and dirty underwear go in the laundry shoot, not that hard" Hannah said. Leah showed Hannah the thumbs up, grabbed an apple and headed upstairs.

There was a knock on the door, Meghan sighed, "Who is it?" she yelled out. "It's Leah, can I come in" Leah asked. Meghan got out of bed, walked to the door, unlocked it and turned the handle. "Your still in your pajamas" Leah said but not looking surprised. "Yeah, and don't say it like there is a problem" Meghan said sounding pissed off. Meghan jumped back into bed. "So when are you going to start going to school again" Leah asked. "Probably never, I don't even want to leave this house, I didn't want to leave Australia in the first place, we just left, without dad, leaving him alone, leaving him with no other company but the others who he doesn't even know around him" Meghan said and burst out crying. Leah ran up to her, holding her head, stroking her un-brushed hair out of her face. "Hey, don't worry, he's safe and he will always be with us, he loves you Meghan and he would want you to go to school, make new friends, you used to love school, and I bet deep inside you still do, so when you are ready but don't wait to long, go back to school, the people are really nice, and good looking if that helps" Leah said with a laugh that put a smile of Meghan's face. "Thanks for being here for me Leah, I really need this company" Meghan said and with that Leah kissed her on the forehead and said "Ok, lets get you changed into some real clothes".


	2. New Life Part 2

Chapter 2 

Well I have had heaps of reviews saying that they liked the story so far. I enjoy writing it so I am glad that you guys like reading the story. Now I don't think I made it very clear that this story only includes some of the characters. I hate Hailey after she left Nathan so she is not in the story and doesn't exist at all. I am not the biggest fan of Karen so she might only be in it now and then but she isn't a main role. Enjoy they next chapter and review please.

"Mum, is it ok if I give school a try tomorrow"? Meghan asked as she came into the kitchen talking to Hannah. "Oh Meghan, of course, you can do anything you want" Hannah said as she hugged Meghan with a huge grin on her face. "Mum, I am going out tonight so I will be home late, but not too late" Leah said hoping her mum would say yes. "Ok, but you will have to take a key because I will most likely be asleep" Hannah said and passed her the keys to the car. "Oh, I don't need it, I am getting picked up soon so I better go take a shower" Leah said and headed upstairs.

Leah took a nice long hot shower, way too long for the water restrictions but a shower cannot be enjoyed if it is less than 6 minutes (so true, my showers are at least 10 minutes long). Leah dried her hair and then curled it. Leah then put on her short black dress and then put her make-up on. Leah looked great and felt great too. This is just what she needed to get things off her mind. Leah put on her black lace up heals, grabbed her handbag, and walked downstairs into the kitchen. "Wow, are you trying to get lucky tonight or what" Meghan said, stunned at how good Leah looked. "Well it is a nightclub we are going to. "Who is this we?" Hannah asked. "Just Peyton, Jake, Lucas, Brooke and Nathan, oh and me of course" Leah said. The doorbell rang. "Well this would be my ride so, night" Leah said and headed for the front door. Leah opened the door. "Hey, whoa" Nathan said. "What" Leah said and then realized that Nathan wasn't very dressed up. "Oh shit, I am just going to get changed, I won't be long" Leah said and turned around. "No" Nathan said and grabbed Leah's arm. "You look great, just because I am not dressed up doesn't mean no one else will be" Nathan said and then grabbed her hand, pulled her outside, closed the door and then guided her towards his car. "Oh my god, you have a Lamborghini" Leah said as she stared at the worlds best car ever invented. "Yeah, well my dad sells cars and bribes me with them. "Cool" Leah said and then went to open the door but Nathan beat her to it. "Thanks" Leah said and jumped in. Leah felt so cool, she was in luxury and so relaxed. Nathan got in the car as well. Nathan started the engine and was off. "So, what is Tric like" Leah asked. "Well it's a nightclub that bands come and play their music, and when they go Peyton puts on CD's, its heaps of fun" Nathan said sounding excited. "Sounds awesome" Leah said while she was still admiring the car. "Are you ok?" Nathan asked. "Yeah, of course, I am just admiring your car, its sweet" Leah said and smiled at Nathan. Nathan smiled back.

"We are here," Nathan said as he pulled into the car park. "I thought so considering I can hear music playing" Leah said and then pointed to a free park. "I see it, I see it" Nathan said and does a huge turn into the free park. "You ready to hit the dance floor" Leah's said and jumped out of the car. "I am not much of a dancer, so expect to see me around the bar" Nathan said with a little smirk. "Alcoholic" Leah coughed and then laughed with Nathan. "Ready" Nathan said as they walked up to the door. Nathan held out his hand and Leah took it and in they walked. "Hey Peyton" Leah and Nathan said as they walked up to her. "Hey guys, Leah you look amazing" Peyton said as she stepped down from the DJ box. "Thanks, so where is Brooke, Lucas and Jake" Leah asked.

"Well Jake is getting me a drink and Brooke and Lucas well are trying to make peace, well at least Lucas is" Peyton said and pointed to the corner where Brooke was yelling at Lucas. "Young love" Nathan said and all three of them laughed. "Hey guys" Jake said as he walked up with drinks in his hands. "I saw you guys come in so I got you a drink" Jake added and passed them all a Mocktail. "Thanks" they all said and then they looked over at Brooke and Lucas who were hugging. "Damn, I wish I still had her" a tall dark haired boy said as he walked up and put his arms around Jake and Nathan. "Hey Felix" Peyton said not sounding very excited. "Hey cutie, you new round here" Felix asked as he looked at Leah. "Yeah" Leah said looking uncomfortable.

Felix walked over to Leah and stood next to her checking her out. "I thought so, because I have never seen an ass as fine as yours in Tree Hill" Felix said as he slapped Leah on the ass. Leah was in shock and turned to face him. Leah slapped Felix across the face and walked over to a table. The rest of them laughed at Felix and then walked over to the table Leah had sit down on. "Sorry about Felix Leah, he usually isn't that bad" Jake said. "He is a dickhead," Nathan said. "Well, I got to go and introduce the band so just wait here" Peyton said and walked off. "This place looks really good," Leah said. Then finally Brooke and Lucas came and joined the rest of them. "Hey Brooke, Hey Lucas" Leah said and moved closer to Nathan so Brooke and Lucas could sit down with them. "Hi, nice slap before" Brooke said smiling. "Nice to see you two are getting along" Nathan joked. "You and Peyton had your troubles so why cant we" Brooke said. "You went out with Peyton?" Leah asked Nathan. "Yep I sure did" Nathan said. "Hey guys lets make our way to the stage and see the band play," Jake said and they all followed him to the dance floor.

"Hey guys, how are we all tonight?" Peyton screamed into the microphone. The crowd let out this massive roar. "Awesome, well lets not waste any more time and lets give it up for TOASTED DUCK SHANK" Peyton said and the crowd screamed, cheered even bras flew into the air. Toasted Duck Shank walked out on stage with the guitars, basses and drumsticks, holding them in the air. "Are you ready to experience the best music on earth" One of the guitarists screamed into the microphone. "Hell yeah" Leah screamed out loud while the crowd let off another massive roar. The band played 10 songs that night while everyone danced, even Nathan danced for a little while, at the back of the crowd that was.

As soon as TOASTED DUCK SHANK left the stage Peyton put on some Eskimo Joe music to dance to. "That was awesome" Leah said as the whole group went to sit down at the table. "Cool isn't it" Peyton said, glad that Leah enjoyed it. "Anyone want a drink," Nathan asked. Everyone put their hands up. "Ok, I will go get us some then" Nathan said and stood up. "I will help" Leah said and followed Nathan. "You having fun tonight?" Nathan asked. "Defiantly" Leah said, not being able to stop smiling. "6 cokes please" Nathan told the bartender. "I am glad you are enjoying it" Nathan said as he smiled at Leah. "Hi" Felix said as he approached Leah. "Oh, hi" Leah said not sounding excited that it was him. "Look, I am sorry bout what I did before, it was rude of me and I just hope we can forget about it and start all over again, so, hi I am Felix" Felix said hoping that Leah would introduce herself again. Leah stared at Felix's hand that he was holding out, waiting to be shaken. Leah went a shook it and said, "Hi I am Leah, I moved here all the way from Australia". They let go of each other's hands and stared at each other. "Here you go, 6 cokes" the waitress said and took the money from Nathan's hands. "Here, let me take them" Leah said as she picked up 3 of the drinks and headed for the table. "Thanks" Nathan said and then took the other 3 and followed Leah.

"So why did you shake his hand" Brooke asked Leah after she had explained what had just happened with Felix. "I don't know many people here, you guys are great, but I need to take every chance I get to make friends," Leah said. Everyone nodded with agreement except Brooke. "If you become friends with him all you will get is friends with benefits, I mean the sex is good but you can do a lot better" Brooke said and then took a huge mouthful of coke. "I am not going to be friends with him for sex Brooke" Leah said and also took a huge mouthful of coke. "Anyway, lets go dance" Peyton said breaking the conversation up. "I might just sit here a little longer" Leah said and sat back into the chair. "Yeah, I will just sit here for a very long time" Nathan said, making it clear that he didn't want to dance. The rest of the group danced their way to the dance floor while Leah and Nathan just sat at the table. They both picked up their drinks and drank them dry. "My feet are killing me," Leah said as she took her shoes off. "Same, I hate wearing heels" Nathan joked. "You're a funny guy Nathan" Leah said. "A funny, nice, charming, cute guy" Leah said. "Now I know you are talking about me," Felix said as he went a sat next to Leah. Felix put his arm around her. "I was actually talking about Nathan" Leah assured Felix. "Oh, well would you like to come and dance with me Leah?" Felix asked. "Yeah, I am ready to bust a move" Leah said and laughed. "Lets go" Felix said. "Do you want to come?" Leah asked Nathan. "No, you two go ahead" Nathan said and smiled at Leah. Leah smiled back and then took Felix's hand and walked towards the rest of the group. "Nice of you to join us" Peyton said. "Yeah, I thought so, are you guys ready to see the worlds best dancer" Leah said and started to sway her hips and move her arms in the air. The group cheered as Leah started to get into the song.

After dancing to 6 six songs, the crowd started to get smaller which meant more room on the dance floor. Felix moved closer to Leah and started to dance with her. "This is so much fun" Leah said and then looked over at the table where Nathan was still sitting. Nathan spotted Leah looking at him and waved. Leah waved back and then turned around and started jumping to the song. The song died down and changed to a slow beat. People on the dance floor started to dance slowly in couples. Felix held onto Leah's hips and pulled her in. Leah put her arms around Felix and noticed that Jake and Peyton did the same along with Brooke and Lucas. "Lucas that's my toe" Brooke screamed out. "Sorry" Lucas said and kissed her on the forehead. Brooke and Lucas started to make out. "Hey mate can I please dance with her for a while" Nathan asked Felix. Leah turned her head to find Nathan standing there. Leah smiled at him and let go of Felix. Felix stepped back, but not wanting to. "Here you go" Felix said and walked off. "Hello" Leah said as Nathan put his hands on her hips while Leah put hers on his. "Hello" Nathan said back. "Glad to see you came to dance" Leah said and put her head against Nathan's chest.

"Well, I better get Leah home" Nathan said and stood up from the table. "Thanks for a great night guys" Leah said and put her shoes back on, grabbed her bag and then stood up. "Bye" Nathan said. "See you tomorrow" Leah said and they both waved. "Bye guys" Jake said while Peyton, Jake and Brooke waved goodbye to them. As Leah and Nathan walked to the door they came across Felix. "We are going home, see you tomorrow" Leah said. "Bye guys, maybe we could do something after school tomorrow Leah" Felix suggested. "Yeah, maybe" Leah said and then grabbed Nathan's hand and walked out the door. Leah and Nathan got into the car and Nathan drove off. "Exhausting night" Leah said and sat back into the seat and closed her eyes. Nathan looked at Leah as she fell asleep.

Nathan really liked Leah, she was easy to talk to, fun to hang around with and Nathan thought she was a great dancer!

As Nathan pulled up next to Leah's house he stared at her while she was sleeping.

She looked so peaceful, and it broke Nathan's heart that he had to wake her up. "Leah" Nathan whispered in her ear. Leah didn't move. "Leah" Nathan whispered again, but she wouldn't budge, she was in a deep sleep. Nathan noticed that Leah was holding some keys in her hand and he grabbed them. He opened his car door and got out. He walked around to Leah's door and opened it. He put his arms under her and picked her up. She was light and easy to hold. He quietly closed the car door and then carried Leah to her front door. It was 11:30 and Nathan thought it was too late for anyone to be awake so he unlocked the door with the keys that were in Leah's hands. The door opened and he walked inside. He walked into a room where a couch was and placed Leah down on it. On the back of the couch there was a blanket and he spread it out on Leah. Nathan stood back and looked at Leah. She was breathing lightly. Nathan kissed Leah on the forehead, locked the front door, and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

This is an emotional chapter. I have had heaps of reviews so thank you but keep on sending them. Sorry for taking so long to submit this chapter but I have been very busy. Enjoy and REVIEW!

Leah's eyes opened slowly as she sat up and rubbed her face, she looked around and realized where she was. Leah stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Morning Leah" Hannah said as she spread out the jam on her warm toast. "Hey mum" Leah replied in her croaky morning voice. "How was your sleep on the couch last night?" Hannah asked with a little smile. "Nice, even though I didn't know I slept there until I woke up" Leah said. Leah walked to the fridge, got the milk out and poured herself a glass. "So if you didn't put yourself on the couch who did?" Hannah asked curiously. "Nathan I guess" Leah said and then drank her milk. "I am going to have a shower" Leah said and headed for the stairs as she walked past Meghan who was dressed and ready for school. "Morning sis" Meghan said and laughed when she noticed that Leah was still in the same clothes that she wore last night. Leah smiled, scratched her head and walked up the stairs. "Are you sure you are ready to go back to school, there is no rush" Hannah said, not wanting to push her daughter into going to school to soon, but was happy she was willing. "I am positive, today is the day and I cant wait" Meghan said even though she could wait because truthfully Meghan was very nervous, its hard moving into a new school where all you know is your older sister who already has friends which she would much rather hang out with. "Ok, but no one is forcing you, remember that" Hannah said and past Meghan some toast.

"You ready Meghan" Leah said as she grabbed her bag and the car keys. "Yep, see you later mum" Meghan said as she went up and hugged Hannah. "Bye pumpkin" Hannah replied as she put her arms around Meghan. "Bye mum" Leah screamed out. "Bye" Hannah screamed back. Leah walked outside to the car, unlocked it and got in the drivers seat. Leah honked the horn for Meghan to hurry up. "I'm coming, I'm coming" Meghan said even though Leah couldn't hear her for Leah had just put on some music which was very loud. Meghan opened the door and got in the passengers seat. Leah started the engine, reversed the car looked up and the house and waved goodbye to Hannah who smiled back with a mug of hot coffee in her hands. Leah drove off making a right. "The school is really cool, you will make friends in no time" Leah said trying to relax Meghan. "I am sure it is" Meghan said while shaking. Meghan didn't want to think about what she was about to face so she decided to change the topic, "How was last night?" Meghan asked Leah. "Really good, except when a guy slapped me on the ass, but at least he was cute and I got to slap him on the face" Leah said and then laughed along with Meghan. "You dance with any guys?" Meghan asked. "Yes, two actually" Leah said and smiled when she remembered dancing with Nathan which was defiantly Leah's high light of the night.

Leah pulled up into a car park and turned off the engine. "Are you ready?" Leah said as she put her hand on Meghan's shoulder. "I guess, anyway we are here now so I have to be ready" Meghan said and opened her door. Leah reached to the back, grabbed her bag, got out of the car and locked it. Meghan looked up at her new school. It was clean, it looked kind of new and everywhere there were groups of students.

Meghan got a shiver down her back, closed her eyes then opened them, took a deep breath and then finally started walking. "I will introduce you to some of my friends" Leah said. "Ok…that sounds good" Meghan said still shaking. "Don't worry I will look after you" Leah said and put her arm around Meghan. "First we will go to the General office to find out where your locker is and to get your timetable" Leah said but suddenly stopped and looked around. "Do you know where you are going" Meghan asked. "Um, I can't remember where it is" Leah said. "But didn't you go there yesterday to find out your information" Meghan said. "Yes of course, but I just don't remember where it is" Leah said. Suddenly Leah spotted Nathan. "Nathan" Leah screamed out. Nathan looked up to see who was calling him. He spotted Leah and walked over. "Hey Leah, who is this?" Nathan asked looking at Meghan. "Oh this is my sister Meghan" Leah said. "Meghan this is Nathan who is going to help us find General office" Leah said. "Oh, am I now, well follow me" Nathan said a walked into a big building. Nathan made a few turns with Leah and Meghan following him like crazy. "Welcome to the General office" Nathan said a pointed to the sign that said General Office, which makes sense. "Thanks Nathan" Leah said. Leah, Meghan and Nathan walked up to the desk. "Hello, how may I help you" a lady behind the desk said. "Hi, I am new to this school and I believe I need to come her" Meghan said innocently. "Oh yes, Meghan Kay is it?" the lady asked. "Yes" Meghan said. "Thought so, you are the only new student we are expecting today," the lady said which made Meghan sink even more. "Now would you like to come around here, I will meet you at the door on your right in one second to let you in" the lady said and pointed to her right. "Ok" Meghan said and looked at Leah. "Well I guess I will see you later" Leah said and gave her sister a hug, "be brave, no one will bite" Leah joked. "Bye, and thanks Nathan for helping us find the place" Meghan said and waved good-bye to them both and walked to the door where she met the lady. "So, do you remember where your locker is?" Nathan joked. "Yes, it is not in this building" Leah said not sounding very sure. "Well done and where from there" Nathan asked, wanting to see how lost Leah would get. "You might have to help me a little" Leah said and linked onto Nathan's arm and headed for the exit.

"Hello Leah and Nathan" Peyton said as she closed her locker. "Hey" Nathan and Leah said. Leah walked to her locker, unlocked it, and put her things away. "So what do you want to do," Leah asked. "Well, just down the street there is Karen's Café, which is Lucas's mum, she owns it, so we will go there for a drink and meet up with everyone" Peyton said. "Sounds good" Leah said and followed Nathan and Peyton. "So what is happening at Tric tonight" Leah asked. "Well I don't have any bands booked in, on school nights I only have 1 band for the week, but I have a band on Saturday and Sunday so it turns out to be 3 different bands a week" Peyton said. "Peyton also runs music talent shows," Nathan said. "When do you run them?" Leah asked. "Once a month" Peyton said. "Cool, so I guess when there isn't a band you just play CD's" Leah said. "Yeah that's right and if we don't have many people in we close early," Peyton told Leah. "So you guys aren't going tonight," Leah wondered. "No, but we are Friday night because Peyton forgot to mention that she also runs dress up parties or certain themes on some nights" Nathan said. "Oh yeah, this Friday you go in a couple and you have to dress up in 80's clothes" Peyton said. "That sounds fun," Leah said. "It will be as long as you have a partner," Peyton said. "Oh yeah" Leah said wondering who she would go with. "Well personally I think that guys should ask girls," Peyton said. "Yeah, but I will take anyone I can get" Leah said and they all laughed. "You haven't talked much this morning Nathan" Peyton said. "Just thinking" Nathan said. "Hey by the way Nathan, why didn't you wake me up last night?" Leah asked. "I tried, you're a deep sleeper" Nathan said. "Well thank you anyway, most of the guys I used to hang out with would of left me outside on the grass" Leah said. "Australian men are weird" Nathan joked. "So why didn't your sister come to school with you yesterday?" Nathan asked. "You have a sister" Peyton said. "Yeah she starts today and its been hard on our family, Meghan is really worried about today, you need to encourage her" Leah said feeling sad talking about her family. "What has been hard on your family?" Nathan asked. Leah's eyes started to fill up with tears so Leah tried to hide her face from the others. "Are you ok?" Peyton asked stopping Leah and looking at her. Leah looked up at Peyton and Nathan, who looked very worried, especially Nathan. Leah wiped her face and said, "I am fine…I just don't want to talk about it, yet anyway" Leah said and kept on walking. Nathan and Peyton stared at each other, scared of why Leah was crying. "Leah you don't have to tell us but if you need to talk we are here" Nathan said and put his arm around Leah and Peyton did the same. "Thanks, so where is this café?" Leah asked.

Peyton opened the door and Nathan, Leah and Peyton walked into the café. "Hey guys" Lucas said. "Oh hello" Brooke said sitting at the corner table with Jake. Jake stood up and approached Peyton and kissed her. "Hi babe" Jake whispered into her ear. "Hello" Peyton whispered back. "Ok, cut it out or get a room," Brooke said splitting Jake and Peyton up. "Hey Brooke, could you give me a hand?" Lucas asked. "Me doing dishes, I don't think so," Brooke said pulling a face as if Lucas had asked her the most stupid question. "I will help" Leah said and walked over. "Yeah, me too" Nathan said and also walked over. "Thanks guys" Lucas said and handed them both a tea towel. "Hey kids" Karen said walking in from the back. "Hi Karen they all said except Leah who just smiled. "Hello, you must be Leah" Karen said and walked up to Leah and held out her hand. Leah shook Karen's hand and said "Yes that's me, heard about me already have you?" Leah asked. "Peyton called me last night and gave me her up to date on Tree Hill High, and you were mentioned many times" Karen said and laughed along with Lucas. "Jake watch out, it sounds like Peyton has a crush" Lucas joked with everyone laughing. "Ha, ha, that is so not funny" Peyton said and kissed Jake. "It's cool I wouldn't mind a threesome" Jake said a pulled a face. Peyton punched him in the arm. "Don't mind them," Peyton said to Leah. "You three away from the kitchen" Karen said and grabbed the tea towel off Leah and hit Nathan, Jake and Leah with it until they got out of the kitchen. "Lucas, get them all a drink and then go to school, all of you" Karen said a kept on drying.

As the group finally pulled up into school they still had 20 minutes so they sat at a table and talked. "Mouth" Brooke yelled out. A goofy looking boy turned around and headed for the table. "Hey guys, what's happening" Mouth asked. "Mouth this is Leah a new girl" Brooke said. "Hello, Mouth is it" Leah asked. "Yes, so where are you from?" Mouth asked and sat next to Brooke and opposite Leah. "Australia" Leah said. "Cool, or should I say crikey" Mouth said and Leah and him laughed. "So, why the move?" Mouth asked. "Yeah you never really told us" Brooke said and they all turned and faced Leah to listen. Leah froze, knowing that she couldn't hide it much longer. Leah had never told anyone what happened in Australia, the reason to moving so far away. Leah started to shake, he face wobbling. Nathan noticed that Leah was looking scared and put his arm around him. Leah turned to look at Nathan and started to cry. Leah's crying got harder and harder, everyone stopping as the walked past to look at her. "Keep moving people" Brooke said pointing to the buildings. "I'm sorry, I have to go" Leah said got up and ran to the car park.

"What was that all about?" Peyton said. "I don't know, but it wasn't good" Jake said. The group was awkwardly quiet, not knowing what had just happened. Nathan stood up and started o jog towards the car park. "Should I go" Peyton said and stood up. "No, let Nathan handle this one" Jake said as he touched Peyton's shoulder pushing her back down on the chair. As Nathan reached the car park he looked everywhere trying to spot Leah. He finally came across two cars where Leah was sitting on the ground bunched up crying, her face in her arms with Felix next to her, holding her in his arms. Nathan felt empty to see Leah crying like that, but he felt emptier seeing Felix holding her, showing her that he cared. "Felix can I have a minute with Leah please" Nathan asked, even though it wasn't really a question it was more a 'Felix go away I want to be her knight in shining Armour'. "Did you make her cry like this?" Felix asked, obviously not knowing why Leah was crying. "No" Nathan said. Felix kissed Leah on the head and whispered in her ear "I am here for you". Felix stood up and walked away. Nathan walked up to Leah, sat down and hugged her. Leah hugged Nathan back. "I am sorry, its just, life has been really hard for me lately, I feel so guilty" Leah said. "Hey, it ok" Nathan said and held her head against his shoulder. "No its not ok, you say it is but you have no idea" Leah said and sat up. "The reason my family moved to stupid Tree Hill is because my dad was killed, but a stupid, alcoholic druggie who doesn't know how to bloody drive, my dad was killed but someone who doesn't even appreciate his life and for that someone who does dies" Leah said while still crying, but now she was mad at herself. "And, the great person I am, the great daughter that my dad will never get to see again is just going along with her life as if nothing happened, I am having fun with you guys, having fun as if nothing happened" Leah screamed out. Leah started to hit her face and pull her hair screaming "Stupid, stupid me". Nathan was in complete shock and started to get tears in his eyes watching Leah hurt herself, blame herself for something she couldn't fix, something no one could fix. Nathan grabbed Leah's arms, trying to stop her from hitting herself. Leah started to fight him, but Nathan was too strong and got control of her arms. Nathan pulled Leah into himself and hugged her, held her, while she just let out all her emotions on his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

So now you know why Leah was so upset, sad I know. Well lets see how both sisters survive with all this sympathy.

Nathan decided to take Leah home in her car. On the trip to Leah's house Leah didn't say a word. Nathan played Evermore in the car so there wasn't an awkward silence. Nathan pulled up Leah's car into her driveway. Nathan turned the engine off and got out the same time as Leah. They both walked up to the door. "Is your mum home?" Nathan asked. "No, she is at work" Leah said looking at the ground. "Do you want me to stay here with you?" Nathan asked. "Um…?" Leah said unsure of what to do. Leah had never broke like this before, she usually can keep control of her emotions. "No, but can you do me a favor?" Leah asked. "Anything" Nathan said. "Can you please tell Meghan I went home because I felt sick, I don't want her to know what happened, she would probably worry and not go to school again" Leah said. "I wont, I can even hang out with her if you want, introduce her to a few people, help her make friends" Nathan suggested. "Thanks Nathan" Leah said and gave Nathan a kiss on his cheek. Leah turned and opened the door while Nathan walked away from the house. Nathan called his dad Dan. "Hello" Dan said as he answered the phone. "Hey dad, can you come and give me a lift to school" Nathan said. "But, aren't you already there?" Dan asked. "I was but I had to go somewhere, well anyway can you please come get me I am at 6 Slater Street, you know where it is?" Nathan asked. "Yeah mate, I am coming" Dan said and hung up.

Dan pulled up next to Nathan and Nathan got in the car. "Hey, why are you here?" Dan asked as he drove off. "My friend Leah needed a lift home," Nathan said. "Oh, why?" Dan asked. "She felt sick" Nathan said. "Yeah right, if you went to her house to make-out you can tell me Nathan" Dan said laughing. "Dad, she felt sick, we didn't make-out" Nathan said. "Ok, whatever you say Nathan" Dan said still laughing.

Nathan arrived at school and quickly went to his locker, grabbed his books and headed for class. As Nathan walked in the classroom, Peyton stared at him looking puzzled. "Sorry, I am late Whitey, I had to take Leah home, she was feeling sick" Nathan said and winked at Peyton. "It is alright, but don't use that excuse again" Whitey said and turned to the television trying to get it to work. The class kept on talking and Nathan went to sit with Peyton. "Is she ok?" Peyton asked. "Yeah, a bit shaken up, but she is home now so I hope she gets better" Nathan said. "Why was she crying?" Peyton asked. "Her dad was killed in a car accident a few months ago, she is blaming herself for it, she says she is having too much fun while he is dead, she was hitting herself" Nathan said and he started to shake. "Oh my god, no wonder she didn't want to tell us" Peyton said shocked of the news. "She kissed me on the cheek" Nathan told Peyton. "Really, do you like her?" Peyton asked. "Class shut up, now watch the video about Safe Sex, you might learn something very useful" Whitey yelled out.

The bell rang and Nathan grabbed his books and got out of that classroom. "Nathan stop" Peyton yelled out. Nathan knew exactly what Peyton was stopping him for, she hadn't had a chance to find out the answer to her question in the double class. Nathan stopped and turned around. "Well Nathan, do you like her?" Peyton asked. "I don't know, yes maybe, I am confused, all I do know is that I get jealous when I see her with Felix, and I get upset when she is upset" Nathan said. "Well to me it sounds like you do like her," Peyton said smiling. Nathan just stood there, knowing that he does like Leah. "Nathan its great that you like her but, don't rush it, I think you should just keep clear of a relationship for a while, I mean, you and Hayley just got divorced, that was a big heartbreak for you" Peyton said. "You think I don't remember, I loved Hayley, Peyton, and if she didn't leave me for her singing we would still be together, I don't love Leah, yet anyway, if I want a relationship I will have one Peyton, don't decide for me" Nathan said and walked off leaving Peyton standing there.

It was lunchtime a Meghan was looking everywhere for Leah. Finally Meghan saw Nathan sitting at a table by himself. Meghan walked over. "Hey Nathan" Meghan said and sat at the table with him. "You don't happen to know where my sister is do you?" Meghan asked. "Oh right, she went home, she felt sick" Nathan said still thinking about what had happened with Peyton. "Do you want to hang out with me today?" Nathan asked Meghan. "I would like that, thanks" Meghan said and started eating her lunch. "So you made any friends?" Nathan asked. "Well, it is really hard, everyone has their own groups, I don't know where to start" Meghan said. "Well here let me introduce you to some people" Nathan offered. "Hey Mouth" Nathan yelled out. Mouth walked over. "Hey Nathan" Mouth said and sat down at the table. "Mouth this is Meghan, Leah's sister I just told Meghan how Leah went home sick" Nathan said and winked at Mouth. "Hey Meghan, so Leah told me that you are from Australia" Mouth said. "Yeah, the land down under, where we ride kangaroo's and eat gum leaf tea" Meghan said. "Huh?" Mouth said. "Well according to some students in my classes that what Australians do" Meghan said rolling her eyes. "I hope that wasn't a cultural class" Mouth joked. "No, it wasn't" Meghan laughed. "Would you like a tour of the school?" Mouth asked. "Yes, that would be handy, thanks" Meghan said and packed up her lunch and stood up. "Nathan would you like to come?" Meghan asked. "No thanks, I know the school well enough" Nathan said. "Ok, well, bye" Meghan said and walked off with Mouth.

"Nathan, how is Leah" Lucas asked as Brooke and him sat down at Nathan's table. "Her dad died a few months ago in a car accident, she keeps blaming herself, and saying that she is having too much fun" Nathan said sick of repeating himself. Nathan didn't like talking about the bad things about Leah, but he love talking about her when everything was ok. "Really, wow, drama, I hope she is ok, where is she?" Brooke asked. "I took her home" Nathan said. "You did the right thing man, running after her and all" Lucas said patting Nathan on the back. Nathan kept playing with his food. "Oh, and if Leah is in any of your classes, tell the teacher she went home sick, and that is what I also told her sister so go along with it please, it is what Leah asked" Nathan said. "Sure" Lucas and Brooke said. "I am going to see her after school" Nathan said. "You sure that is a good idea?" Lucas asked. "Yes, he should, she would need company" Brooke said. "Do you know where Peyton and Jake are?" Lucas asked. "Probably making out in the bathroom" Brooke said. Nathan shook his head.

It was finally the end of the day. Nathan was about to go to Leah's until he saw Meghan. "Meghan" Nathan yelled out. Meghan walked over. "Hi" Meghan said. "Do you want a lift home?" Nathan asked. "Oh, no thanks, I am going to spend the afternoon with Mouth, he is so sweet" Meghan said," Thanks though" Meghan added. Nathan then walked to his car, got in and drove to Leah's house.

Nathan knocked on the front door. No one answered. Nathan knocked again, but still no answer. Nathan turned the handle, the door opened, so Nathan walked inside and closed the door. Nathan looked around down stairs but Leah was not there. Nathan walked upstairs opening doors to see if anyone was behind them. He finally opened a door and found Leah sleeping in a double bed. Nathan quietly walked up to the bed and sat down on the side. Nathan stared a Leah who was in a red silk nightie sound asleep. Leah's hair was put up in a ponytail and she had smudged mascara and eyeliner under her eyes from crying. Nathan wouldn't dare wake her so he decided to go down stairs and cook something for Leah to eat when she wakes up. Nathan had some difficulty finding things in the kitchen, but managed. Nathan cooked, fried eggs and bacon with toast. He also made some fruit smoothies. After cooking Nathan put the food in the oven on a low temperature so it would stay warm and put the smoothies in the fridge. Nathan then walked upstairs into Leah's room and sat on the bed. Leah was still sleeping so Nathan walked over to her television and stereo to look at the pictures around them. Nathan smiled every time he saw Leah smiling in one of the pictures. Leah then woke up and rolled over to see Nathan looking at her photos. Nathan hadn't realized Leah was awake. Leah walked over to Nathan and took the picture he was looking at out of his hands and said "I hate that picture, my face looks too round". Nathan jumped. "Hey, how are you feeling" Nathan asked, checking Leah out from behind. "Crap, what is cooking?" Leah said smelling the air. "Oh I have food down stairs for you" Nathan said and followed Leah to the kitchen.

"So are you going to be some chef or something when you grow up?" Leah asked, eating the fried eggs and bacon while sculling down her smoothie. "No, no, cooking is just a handy thing to know" Nathan said, washing the dishes. "You do know that we have a dishwasher," Leah said. "Yeah, I just need something to do" Nathan said. "Well you can go home, I don't need a baby sitter Nathan" Leah said finishing up her meal. "Yeah, but I like hanging out with you" Nathan said. Leah smiled and then put her dishes in the dishwasher and said, "Come one, let's play air hockey", and they both walked down stairs. "Big house" Nathan said, even though it was not as big as his. "3 stories isn't that big besides my house in Australia was way bigger, but I recon there are rooms in this house that I haven't discovered yet" Leah said and scored a goal. "Damn, so is there a pool in this house?" Nathan asked, trying to make conversation. "Yeah, an indoor and outdoor" Leah said and scored another goal. "Ok, you are good at this game" Nathan said. "Did you want to go swimming?" Leah asked. "Um, yeah sure, but what in?" Nathan pointed out. "I could probably find a pair of my brothers bathers somewhere around the house" Leah said. "Cool, so why haven't we met your brother?" Nathan asked, trying really hard to score a goal. "I hardly see him myself, he is probably running off with some little slut" Leah said and got a goal which meant that she had won the game. "Great, I lost to a girl" Nathan said shaking his head. "Hey, I have been playing since I was like 6" Leah said. Nathan's phone rang. "Hello" Nathan answered. "Hey Nathan, its your dad, where are you, I want to shoot some hoops?" Dan asked. "Same place as you picked me up" Nathan said and smiled at Leah as she went over to the fridge to get them a drink. "Making out again Nathan, slow down, one day these girls will end up pregnant," Dan said. "Dad, I told you before, we weren't making out before and we aren't making out now, look I will be home later, bye" Nathan said and hung up hearing Dan laugh in the background. "Making out?" Leah asked laughing. "Yeah, my dad is a bit of a dickhead" Nathan said and took his drink out of Leah's hands. "Dickhead, who cares at least yours is still alive" Leah said annoyed. Nathan just realized that he probably shouldn't talk about his dad and how much he hates him around Leah. "Sorry" Nathan said awkwardly. "Don't worry, lets go swimming" Leah said before she would start crying again.

"Here, I found some board shorts, you can get changed in my room, I will get changed in my wardrobe" Leah said and handed Nathan the board shorts. "Thanks" Nathan said and closed the door as Leah walked into her wardrobe. Nathan took his shirt off and then realized that there was a mirror on an angle and he could see Leah getting changed. Nathan turned around so he wasn't facing the mirror, although he was tempted to look, he refused and quickly got changed knowing that if he could see Leah, then Leah could see him. "I am dressed Leah, where should I put my clothes?" Nathan asked still turning away. "Oh, just on the bed if you want" Leah said and came out. "Good look" Leah said pointing to Nathan's feet. Nathan look down and realized that he was still wearing his socks. "Oh, yeah that" Nathan said and took them off while Leah was laughing. "Better" Nathan asked. "Much" Leah said giggling. Nathan and Leah walked down to the indoor pool. Leah ran up and dove in. "Coming in?" Leah asked while she was swimming around the pool. "Yep" Nathan said and ran up and did a huge bomb next to Leah. When Nathan came up and took a breath Leah put her hands on top of his head and dunked him back down. Leah let him back up again. "That is it, your going down" Nathan said, Leah screamed and then Nathan grabbed her. "Nathan, I didn't mean to, please don't" Leah begged, laughing. Nathan picked her up and held her in the air and threw her like a ball into the water. Up Leah came and said, "You want to play it that way?" Leah said and swam hard at Nathan. Nathan stood there, laughing at Leah. Leah jumped on Nathan wrestling him in the water, but then suddenly Leah stopped and screamed. "Nathan turn away and don't face me," Leah said. "Why?" Nathan said. "Do it" Leah demanded. Nathan turned around. "Why though?" Nathan asked once more. "My top came off, I need to find it" Leah said. Nathan burst out laughing, "Well that case I will watch you look for it" Nathan said. "Ha, ha, its not funny Nathan" Leah said and finally found her top. "Got it," She screamed. "Let me put it on before u turn around" Leah said quickly. "Hurry up" Nathan said. "Ok, Nathan can you please tie it up" Leah said. Nathan turned around to see Leah's bare back, he reached for the string and started tying a bow. "You have gentle hands Nathan" Leah said. "Thanks" Nathan said back. Nathan finished tying and said, "All covered". "Thanks" Leah said and faced him. Nathan and Leah looked into each other's eyes. "What is the time?" Nathan asked stepping away. "I don't know, but lets get out and get changed" Leah said. "Alright, so where is the towels?" Nathan asked. "Oh shit, I knew we forgot something" Leah said. "So where are they?" Nathan asked. "Inside, we will have to run it" Leah said and got out of the pool and so did Nathan.

Nathan and Leah sprinted through the house as fast as they could, through Leah's bedroom into her bathroom. Leah handed Nathan a towel and took one for herself. They both started drying themselves and then walked back into Leah's bedroom and sat on her bed. "This afternoon has been fun," Nathan said. "Yeah it has, thanks for hanging out with me today Nathan" Leah said and gave him a hug. "Anytime, I have heaps of fun hanging out with you" Nathan said. Nathan looked at the clock. "Its 5:30, I better be getting home" Nathan said. "Could you stay until someone comes home?" Leah asked. "It is just I don't want to stay home alone after what has happened today" Leah said. "Yeah sure" Nathan said. "Thanks Nathan, you can have a shower if you want" Leah said. "Um, yeah that will be good" Nathan said. "Yeah, just have one in my bathroom" Leah said. Nathan nodded, grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom.

Nathan came out of the shower, got dressed and walked into Leah's bedroom to find Leah had changed. "Aren't you going to have a shower?" Nathan asked. "Oh, I had one in my mums bathroom" Leah said and started drying her hair. Nathan went and sat on her bed. Nathan looked at Leah's bedside table to find a picture of Leah and a guy. "Who is this?" Nathan asked holding up the picture to Leah. "Oh, that was my ex boyfriend, his name is Jordan, we broke up cause I had to move here, you know long distance relationships don't last" Leah said. "So if you hadn't of moved you would still be together?" Nathan said. "Yeah, I guess, he was a great guy, we still keep in touch" Leah said. Nathan put the picture down. Leah finished drying her hair, brushed it, and put it back with a headband. Leah quickly put some make-up on and then sat next to Nathan. "I ordered some pizza's for dinner, you can have some if you want" Leah said. "Yeah why not, its better than my mums cooking" Nathan said. "Well if she is such a bad cook, why don't you cook instead?" Leah suggested. "Nah, imagine all the crap the team will give me when they find out that I cook my family dinner, but cooking girls dinner like you isn't something I would get bagged for" Nathan said. "Oh I see" Leah said. "Come on lets do something" Leah said and stood up pulling Nathan up with her. "Like what?" Nathan asked. "Lets play pool" Leah said and walked off.

"What your beating me" Leah said shocked. "Yeah, I play this every day with my dad or friends" Nathan said. "Yeah, and I have played this since I was like 4" Leah said. "You couldn't even reach the table when you were 4" Nathan pointed out. "Yeah, my dad bought a pool table my height, it was so small" Leah said. "I hope you realize that I have 1 more ball to get in before I start on the black ball and you have 5" Nathan said laughing. "Shut up smarty pants, you think you're so good" Leah said and got one of her balls in. "I am coming back" Leah said and then missed an easy shot. "Yeah right" Nathan said and got his last ball in. Shortly after that, Nathan got the black ball in and won the game easy. Nathan started doing a victory dance around Leah as she stood there with her hands crossed. "Oh don't be sad" Nathan said and hugged Leah. Leah put her arms around Nathan and they stood there hugging each other. Nathan looked down on Leah as she looked up at him. They both leaned in and kissed. Nathan pulled away and shook his head. "I have to go" Nathan said and walked away leaving Leah confused.

**So how was that chapter? Please review and could you please tell me what you think of the character Leah. Do you like her, if you do what do you like about her? If you don't like her, why not? Thanks for reading and look out for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

That kiss, the kiss I finally got to put in the story. But, it didn't go as well as we all hoped for. What will happen with Nathan and Leah is there a relationship going on there? Read and review. ENJOY 

It was Wednesday. The day Leah had to go back to school after her little, what should we call it, incident. Leah had to face all her new friends, and she knew that they would be very sympathetic towards her, which was what she was hoping to avoid at her new school. But Leah wasn't going to school in a focused mood, she was confused, confused about what happened between her and Nathan last night. That kiss, the kiss that Leah enjoyed very much, but wasn't sure that Nathan had quite the same feeling. After Nathan left Leah's house out of the blue, Leah sat down and ran through her head, many times, what had just happened? She kept asking herself, why did he leave like that? Why does he show that he cares about you, but doesn't want to share his feelings with one another? If he doesn't like me, why did he dance with me at Tric? Why did he come after me, when I ran away crying over my dead father? Why spend that whole afternoon with me? Leah was left very confused last night.

Unlike Leah, Meghan was extremely happy. She had made a good friend, and the better part was, it was a guy, and not any ordinary guy, it was sweet, kind, cute Mouth. Last night Mouth showed Meghan all the cool places in Tree Hill. Mouth took her to the movies, and even the basketball court where all the guys get together and play, and Mouth showed off his commentating skills, which Meghan was very impressed by. Mouth was going to walk Meghan to school, and Meghan had never tried so hard to look her best for him, because Meghan had a little crush on Mouth, and she was pretty sure that he had a crush on her.

"Leah, you coming to school today, or do you still feel sick?" Meghan asked Leah who was still in bed. "I am coming today, just, I want to get there a bit later, not so early this morning" Leah said. "Well Mouth is coming to walk me to school so don't worry about me" Meghan said and closed the door. Meghan walked down stairs. There was a knock on the door and the doorbell went off. Meghan grabbed her bag and answered the door. "Hello Meghan, aren't you looking nice today" Mouth said and handed Meghan a daisy. "Morning Mouth and thank you" Meghan replied and stepped outside, closed and locked the door, then started walking to school with Mouth.

Leah finally got out of bed and had a shower to wake herself up. Leah put some nice looking clothes on, did her hair, put on her make-up, grabbed something to eat and went out the door. Leah got in her car and drove off to school.

Leah arrived at school with 20 minutes to spare (Leah was hoping that she would have had less time). For some reason, Leah was not ready to face her new group of friends, and decided that she would try and avoid them just in the morning, and go to her locker at the very last minute. Leah spotted Brooke and quickly turned into a building and hid behind this wall that was sticking out. Leah hid there and watched Brooke, who sat down at a table outside and started texting on her mobile phone. Leah turned around and bang, she walked straight into Felix who was standing behind her. "Felix, you scared me, don't do that" Leah said and started laughing while hitting Felix. "Sorry, what are you doing?" Felix asked laughing, so proud of himself. "Hiding, long story" Leah said and then walked deeper into the building, even though she had no idea where she was going. Felix walked beside her. "What are you doing Felix?" Leah asked. "Hiding with you" Felix said. "Why?" Leah asked, curious. "It is no fun hiding by yourself, and I have nothing better to do" Felix said. "Well, you can if you show me good hiding places" Leah said and with that Felix held Leah's hand and pulled her in the other direction.

"The bell is going to go in 5 minutes, can you get me to my locker without me being seen by, well you know?" Leah asked Felix, still holding hands. "Yeah, you just watch and follow" Felix said and started pulling Leah around corners, up stairs and down. But finally, 2 minutes before the bell went, Felix got Leah to her locker, and better yet, no one was there. "Thanks Felix" Leah said. "Anytime, so what classes do you have now?" Felix asked Leah. "Oh, um Literature and another Health/Sport with Whitey, you?" Leah said. "I have literature as well, but your on your own with Whitey" Felix said. "Cool, I didn't know I was in any of your classes" Leah said. "See you there" Felix said and started walking away to his locker. "Yep, see you" Leah said and turned back to her locker. The bell went off and in walked Peyton, Jake, Brooke, and Lucas and at the very back Nathan. Leah just stood there, frozen, not knowing what to do or say. The group spotted her. Peyton walked up to Leah, rubbed her on the arm and said, "We are here for you". Leah just smiled and didn't say anything. Leah looked up to see Nathan staring at her, but when they made eye contact Nathan just looked away, every time as if he didn't even know her. "Well, I better get off to class" Leah said and walked away.

"Hey you made it" Felix said and pointed to the desk next to him. "I said I would see you here didn't I" Leah said and sat down. "Oh, cheeky are we" Felix said and stood up and started tickling Leah. "Stop it" Leah said laughing. "What was that I cant hear you" Felix said while they both were still laughing. "She said stop it" Nathan said as he walked in the classroom. Leah sat up and Felix went and sat down at his desk. Nathan found a desk away from both of them and sat down on it and started talking to some of the boys who were in his basketball team. "He acts as if he is a god to us," Leah said. "So, would hiding from a god be illegal?" Felix asked. "He is acting like such a jerk" Leah said and opened up her books. "Now you see what I have been trying to tell everyone" Felix said and laughed, but Leah didn't she just stared at Nathan, the boy she likes and thought liked her. "Quiet students, and sit on your chairs please, that's what they are there for" a teacher said as she walked into the classroom.

The bell went, after an interesting class. Nathan didn't talk to Leah at all except when Felix would muck around with her, and all he would say was stop it, or shut up I am trying to listen. Leah had tried to tell Nathan that they needed to talk about last night, but Nathan would just ignore her and talk to the other boys. Leah thought that Nathan was being extremely rude, and was starting to see a side of him, which she didn't like. Leah packed up her things and left the classroom with Felix. "Lucky me, health, another safe sex video, soon we are going to watch a video on safe yet comfortable positions while having sex, well that's what I think anyway" Leah said and rolled her eyes, Felix laughed. "So what do you have?" Leah asked. "Some sort of math" Felix said. Leah and Felix kept walking, while Peyton and Jake walked behind them. "Why is she hanging out with that jerk?" Jake asked nodding at Leah and Felix. "Who knows, but she doesn't seem to want to talk to us," Peyton said. "Well I have to go" Jake said, and kissed Peyton on the cheek, and walked into his classroom. "My classroom is here, so, hang out with you at lunch?" Felix said. "Defiantly" Leah's said and hugged Felix goodbye. Felix left for his class. Peyton quickly caught up to Leah. "Are you sure that you want to be hanging out with him?" Peyton asked. "I can decide who I hang out with Peyton, I am not a child, besides I have not seen or heard any reason as to why I shouldn't" Leah said and started walking faster so that she could get away from Peyton.

For Leah, health went really slow. She didn't sit with Peyton or Nathan but next to a girl called Chris Cringle, Leah felt sorry for her, her name was one big joke. But, against Leah's prediction of the class not ending, it did, and Leah let out a huge sigh of relief once that bell went off.

Leah quickly gathered her things so she could catch up to Felix, but there was no need for Felix was waiting for Leah outside her classroom. "Well hello" Felix said. "Hi, waiting for me?" Leah asked, knowing he was. "Nope, Chris Cringle" Felix said. They both laughed out loud. "That's horrible" Leah said still laughing. Felix put his arm around Leah's shoulder and they started walking to their lockers.

"Do you want to get an ice cream, my shout?" Felix asked. "I love ice cream, never turn it down" Leah said. "Lets go" Leah said as Felix grabbed his wallet. Leah held Felix's hand. Felix looked at Leah and smiled. "So what will it be? Chocolate?" Felix asked as they both started walking. "I love strawberry," Leah said. "I love chocolate," Felix said. Leah stopped walking and faced Felix. "Second thoughts on ice cream?" Felix asked smiling. "No, I would just like to thank you for letting me hang out with you today, I really appreciate it" Leah said. "Any time" Felix said and they continued to walk.

"One strawberry and one chocolate, please, single" Felix told the man who was serving the ice cream. "It all looks so good, one day I am going to have an ice cream with all the flavors on it at once" Leah told Felix. "Yeah, and that is the day that you will turn into a really fat monster" Felix said. Leah stood there and opened her mouth in shock. "Don't worry, I love fat monsters" Felix said and Leah smiled. Felix took the ice creams off the man and paid him the money. Felix passed Leah's ice cream to her and started eating his. "Thank you, it tastes so good," Leah said. "Your welcome, I love this ice cream" Felix said. Felix scooped some of his ice cream onto his finger and then wiped it on Leah's face. "FELIX, I don't think you realize exactly how cold this is, get it off" Leah yelled out loud. Peyton, Jake, Brooke, Lucas and Nathan were sitting close by to Felix and Leah, and all of them were just watching both of them, without Leah and Felix knowing. "Sorry, I couldn't resist" Felix said and wiped it off her face with his hand. "They just don't stop flirting with each other, god it is ugly to watch" Brooke said making a vomiting face. "How quickly she moves" Nathan said quietly. "What was that Nathan?" Peyton asked. "Oh nothing" Nathan said. "Are you doing anything after school?" Felix asked Leah. "No, why?" Leah said. "Just wondering if you wanted to hang out at my house, do you?" Felix asked. "Yeah, got nothing else to do" Leah said and continued to lick her ice cream. "Cool, we can get something to eat before hand, then go" Felix said. "Sounds like a plan" Leah said. Leah spotted Peyton, Jake, Lucas, Brooke and Nathan staring at them. Leah waved, they all looked away trying to make it look like they weren't watching. Leah laughed. It then hit Leah, was Felix feeling sorry for Leah. Is that why he hung out with me, because he felt sorry? Leah, walked over to the table where everyone was sitting, Felix followed. "Hi guys, what have we been up to?" Leah asked. "Oh, just sitting here" Peyton said. "Admiring the romantic scenery shared between two young ones in love" Brooke said. "Yeah. It's real sickening when you think about it. How you quickly move on so fast. How do you do it? All I know is, Leah we have to talk" Nathan said and stood up not looking too pleased. "So now you want to talk, but only when it suits you. Nathan you are a total asshole. All you care about is you, and how many girls you can make fall for you. Well congratulations, you got me. But you know what, the funny thing is, after one kiss, I knew that you were afraid. Afraid of sharing your feelings with anyone, afraid of finding out what should and shouldn't be" Leah said, everyone looking at her shocked. "Oh, and I know you all know about my dead father, even you Felix. All I am going to ask is will you stop feeling so sorry for me. The reason I moved was to get away from that. Move on, because my family had to, and you didn't even know my father" Leah said and stormed off, ready to cry. This time, no one chased after her.

"Your home early" Hannah says, after he daughter came inside and slamed the door. Leah stormed up stairs. "Is everything…(a door slams from upstairs)…alright?" Hannah says and goes back to cutting her vegetables.

Leah looks in the mirror, tears rolling down her cheeks, she wipes them away. "Are you happy, that I am so miserable without you, so now you know that I care. I love you, and you left me. Talk to me. Help us through this. You dying has ruined our lives, I don't even remember what it is like to be happy" Leah screams while holding a picture of her father. Leah smashed the picture on the ground. Leah then collapses onto the floor, crying so hard, slamming her fists on the floor, again and again. Leah starts screaming out, help me. "Honey, can I come in, we need to talk" Hannah says knocking on the door. "No, leave me alone, he did, everyone ends up leaving me" Leah screamed and started to slam her body on the floor. Hannah starts to get tears in her eyes, walks to her room and closes the door. The doorbell rang. Hannah opens her bedroom door, but leaves it open. The doorbell rings again. Hannah looks in the mirror at the top of the stairs and wipes her face, trying to make it look like she is feeling okay. Hannah walks down the stairs quickly and opens the door. "Hello, I'm Felix, a friend of Leah's, is she here by any chance?" Felix asked smiling. "Hi, I'm Hannah, Leah's mum. She is here but not really in the mood for talking to anyone" Hannah said and smiled. Hannah and Felix start hearing banging from up stairs and screaming. "I'm really worried, since she got home she has been acting like that. I'm afraid she might be hurting herself. Leah has been suffering the most out of our family ever since her father died, she is letting all her emotions out at once, its not healthy" Hannah told Felix, tears came up into her eyes in seconds. "Let me try and talk to her" Felix said. "Okay, but I am not promising anything, she probably will just scream some more" Hannah said and covered her mouth. Hannah opened the door and went to the kitchen. Felix closed the door, and slowly made his way upstairs. He knocked on the door where he heard crying coming out from. "Leah, its Felix, lets talk, can I come in?" Felix asked in a nice, calm voice, even though he was shaking. "Go away" Leah screamed out. "I think it's a good idea if we talk. Look I didn't know about your father's death until you mentioned it. I like you that is why I hung out with you today. I tried other days but you were always with Nathan. When you said that you liked Nathan, it hurt me, I thought you liked me, what a silly thought that was, you liking me", Felix said. Leah stopped screaming. She walked to the door and opened it. "I don't like Nathan any more" Leah said and put a little smile on her red face. Felix kissed Leah on the head. Leah grabbed his hand and pulled him in her room, Felix closed the door behind them.

"God that must have been horrible to go through. I wish I was there to help you, well comfort you at least," Felix said. Leah looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you, for coming here today" she said. Felix put his arms around Leah and pulled her in, both of them sitting there, hugging. "Hey, do you want to go to your house still?" Leah asked. "Yeah, if you want" Felix said. Leah nodded. "Let me get changed then we will go" Leah said and went to her cupboard.

"Hey mum, I'm going to Felix's, I will be back later" Leah said and hugged her mum. "Ok" Hannah said and mouthed thank you to Felix, he nodded. "Ready to go?" Leah asked Felix. "Ready when you are" Felix said. "Ok, well lets go" Leah said and walked out of the house with Felix.

"Are your parents home?" Leah asked as Felix pulled into his drive way. "No, they work a lot, I hardly get to see them" Felix said and stopped the engine. "That must suck" Leah said. "Well, I have gotten used to it. It started when I was 5 years old" Felix said and got out of the car, Leah followed him into the house. "So what you want to do?" Felix asked as he shut the front door. "I don't know, anything, I'm bored," Leah said. "Oh no, I hate people being bored, we will have to fix that" Felix said. Felix picked up Leah and chucked her on his couch, Leah screamed, but this time it was a scream of excitement. "Want to watch a movie?" Felix asked. "Yeah sure, anything" Leah said. "Hmm, what do girls like?" Felix said thinking. "Anything guys don't like" Leah said and laughed, "Nah, anything, I really don't mind" Leah added. "The Grudge it is" Felix said. "Awesome, I haven't seen it" Leah said. Felix put the disk in the DVD player, grabbed some food from the kitchen and sat down next to Leah, who snuggled up to him. Felix wasn't too sure that the grudge was a good idea for Leah to watch, well after her fathers death and all, but Leah seemed excited so Felix pressed the play button.

Finally the movie finished. Felix almost fell asleep because he had seen the movie so many times that it was boring. The reason Felix didn't fall asleep was for starters it would be embarrassing to fall asleep in front of a girl you like, second of all Leah's arms were wrapped around his waist and it felt good, but doesn't it always when a girl is touching a guy during a movie, well in fact anytime. Leah got scared many times in the movie and squeezed tight around Felix, which also kept him awake. "That was scary, and, err…yeah scary covers it" Leah said. "Or boring" Felix murmured under his voice. "What?" Leah asked standing up and stretching. "Nothing" Felix said and started stretching and yawning. "Great I am boring you, you're tired" Leah said. "No, just a long movie, you are no way near boring" Felix said. Leah and Felix were looking into each other's eyes. Leah quickly looked away. "Have you heard about that couples night this Friday at Tric?" Felix asked Leah. "Yeah, what about it?" Leah asked curiously. "I was just wondering if you would like to go with me, as friends?" Felix suggested nervously. Leah looked back at Felix, she smiled, and he smiled. "I would like that" Leah said and kissed Felix on the mouth. Felix had the biggest grin on his face, and kissed Leah back. Leah pulled away. "Look I really like you, and I might be sounding very confused right now because yesterday I liked Nathan, but he turned out to be a total waste of my time, and now I like you, I hope I am not sounding like a slut. Look what I am trying to say is, can we not rush things?" Leah asked, hoping. "Sure, what ever you want" Felix said and kissed Leah on the forehead. "So are we like going out?" Felix asked. "Yeah, I guess we are, I mean if you want to its cool" Leah said. "Oh yeah if you want to I guess its okay" Felix said and they both started laughing. "Cool then, so lets do this, nice a slow" Felix said ad they kissed one more time.

So now its Felix and Leah, not Nathan and Leah. Long chapter, and my apologies for not updating for a while, I have been busy doing other things. But here it is chapter 5.

Please review and give me some comments on the characters, and tell me which couple you like best, Leah and Nathan or Leah and Felix?


End file.
